A Lighting Frenzy
by Wickermick
Summary: Sorry Guys, Been Discontinued so look at the last chapter
1. Chapter 1: A new Arrival

**A Lighting Frenzy**

**Another TheDerpyDragon Production by wickermick. (Pre-HTTYD 2) (No Hiccstrid though, more like Hiccheather, Sorry but dats the rules so get over it :P (Ima say dat alot :P)**

**It was a Chilly midsummers eve on the island of berk and our brothers hiccup and Rydian had just finished their custom weapons (Related to dragons) Hiccup had just finished his Fire sword/ Zippleback gas sprayer. and Rydian had just finished his Lighting Gauntlet (Bet you can't guess which dragon thats from :P) When heathers boat arrived at the shore of berk hiccup felt his heart skip a beat. both boys race eachother down to the docks and hiccup wins but rydian gives hiccup a shock from his lighting gauntlet which earns rydian a scorch mark on his arm.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Heya there heather welcome back to berk" hiccup greeted<strong>

**"So hows the familiy?" hiccup asked**

**"No too bad but father has been having a lot of Headaches" Heather replyed**

**"Yeah our dad gets that alot too, Probably because of this person right here" Rydian Indicates towards hiccup**

**"Not all the time rydian! Sometimes you annoy him too" hiccup snaps back**

**"Do not..." Rydian Argues**

**"Do to" hiccup argues back**

**"Do not!"**

**"Do too!**

**Suddenly astrid appears and Smacks them both over the head.**

**"Typical boys" astrid Remarks**

**"Hey!" both boys shout (Soft shouting not full blow HEY)**

**"Hows it going heather" astrid greets**

**"Good, Yourself?" Heather Replys**

**"Well since i got these two knocking about i guess i am ok but getting headaches often" Astrid Replys while stratching her head.**

**"Totally your fault hiccup..." Rydian remarks**

**"Is not" hiccup argues**

**"Is too" Rydian Argues back**

**"Is Not!"**

**"Is too!"**

**"Boys do your heads have to have another session with my fist or are we done?"**

**Both boys cover back into their shells from astrids wrath.**

**"No Milady" they both say quietly (They both call her that sometimes, Get over it :P)**

**"Right now where are you going to be staying heather?" Astrid asks curiously**

**"She can stay at our house!" Hiccup abruptly Says**

**"Such enthusiasm.." Rydian remarks**

**"Well.. Umm.. i mean you can stay at our house if you want.."**

**"Heh heh.. I'd love too hiccup" heather replys**

**"Yeah you might find things a little different than the last time you visited" Rydian says**

**"How much different?" Heather asks**

**"Well for starters the upstairs is now split into a hallway and 2 bedrooms opposite eachother" rydian replys**

**As they start walking up to the boys house they chat along the way once they reach the house the open the door and the four of them enter the house.**

**"Hey dad" both boys say**

**"Afternoon sons" stoick replys**

**"Hey dad is heather alright to stay in my room for a few days?"**

**"I suppose so but make sure its clean" Stoick answers**

**"Thanks dad, Cmon heather i'll show you my room, You'll love how its changed"**

**The two of them go upstairs and go through the door of hiccups room.**

**"Well hes exited about heather staying here, Can i get you a drink milady?" Rydian offers**

**"No thanks rydian im fine, I better go home and feed stormfly" Astrid answers**

**"Ok be careful its going to be dark soon, we dont want you getting taken by the gouls and ghosts of the night" Rydian says and holds up his hands shaking them.**

**"Ha ha ha very funny Buzz boy..." Astrid teases**

**"...I'll get you back for that..." Rydian states**

**"Im sure you will, Bye rydian" Astrid says as she leaves the house**

**"Bye Astrid, and don't forget dragon racing tomorrow me and sparky are going to win again tomorrow heheh" Rydian replys**

**"How could i forget the day me and stormfly kick your tail tomorrow ahahah" Astrid says as she shuts the door smiling.**

**"Oh astrid tomorrow you will be seeing a lot of my dragons tail and a lot of dust Mwahahaha *Coughs and splutters* Not gotta do that too often ehh?.." rydian states.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty dragon fans thats it for now i will update with a new chapter soon (Sooner than you think :P) And you will find out who our mysterious Dragon called sparky is Mwahahaha Please R&amp;R as it will help me understand what you guys want so i can ajust the story for your tastes and interests.<strong>

**Until the next time. **

**TheDerpyDragon Signing off**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Racing!

**A Lighting Frenzy**

**Another TheDerpyDragon Production by wickermick. (Pre-HTTYD 2) (No Hiccstrid though, more like Hiccheather, Sorry but dats the rules so get over it :P (Ima say dat alot :P)**

Chapter 2: Dragon Racing!

A night has passed and everyone is beggining to wake up and get in their daily routeen Snotlout is combing his side burns while admiring a picture of Ruffnut And fishlegs is Rubbing Meatlugs feet While singing a lullaby (Fishlegs is kinda a really weird kid don't cha think? :P) Ruffnut and Tuffnut are busy fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first and then who has what cereal and other things While astrid is feeding Stormfly chicken (In a desperate attempt to win this time :P) Hiccup and rydian are out at the crack of dawn flying there Strike class Dragons (AWW getting close) And heather is still in bed... (Lazy bugger..)

While the boys are out flying there dragons astrid is watching them and giggling whenever one of the boys accidently falls off their dragon or is "Pushed" by someone (No names but Cough* Rydian Cough* tee hee :P) When the two of them landed near the plaza they were greeted by astrid who was nearby feeding stormfly.

"So how was are little fun flight?" Astrid Asks

"Well considering how bad hiccup flys at low altitudes i can't believe hes not fallen off his dragon already" Rydian remarks

"Phfft at least im not affraid of hights" Hiccup Argues

" Least im not the peg leg" Rydian argues

"Shaddup about my leg its perfectly fine as a PROTOSYNTHETIC..."

"Well arn't you just a ray of sunshine"

"Boys... I'm still here you know.." Astrid interuppts

"Oh yeah cmon astrid we've got a race to participate in Woohoo!" Rydian yells

"Right lets go" Astrid replys

The two of them jump on their respective dragons and fly off the the Berk Dragon Academy where the race will begin, the other contestants are already there.

The Contestants are Fishlegs on Meatlug, Tuffnut/Ruffnut on barf and belch, Snotlout on Hookfang, Astrid on Stormfly and Rydian on Sparky. (Hiccups out flying to god knows where) (BTW this is not the start of HTTYD 2 they're is a lot more dragon races that just one)

"Contestants Onto the starting line please!" gobber yells

(This is a proper race not a Sheep thingy (No idea what that is :P)

"On your Marks, Get set, GO!"

All of the dragons leap into the air with Rydian and sparky in the lead with astrid and stormfly coming in 2nd place And closing in on Sparky (At the end of the race i will announce everyones positions but fornow i am focusing on Rydian and astrid)

"If you think that chicken is going to save you 1st place astrid your wrong" Rydian Calls behind him

Astrid is closing on 1st place but rydian is keeping ahead,

As they make it into lap 2 of the course rydian eases of from keeping ahead and is now neck and neck with astrid ad stormfly.

"Give it up rydian 1st place is mine!" Astrid yells

"Not likely Milady" Rydian Snickers and fly off in a burst of sudden speed into lap 3

As they move around the turns they're is a battle between the lower positions

Coming into the home stretch with rydian still in the lead Astrid starts to fear that she may never beat rydian

"Ahh, you win Astrid, Sparky Dive!" Rydian calls out to his dragon giving astrid a couple of seconds to get ahead of him and in first place.

"And astrid Hofferson WINS!" Stoick yells to the crowd

"Yes!" Astrid yells as she crosses the line

And the places for this weeks race are:

Astrid Hofferson 1st place

Rydian Haddock 2nd Place

Snotlout Jorgenson 3rd place

Ruffnut/Tuffnut Thorstan 4th place joint

Fishlegs 5th place (So sorry fishlegs :P)

And the dragons start entering the academy and landing their dragons and chatting about the race

"Hah ha, Told you me and stormfly would kick your tail today" Astrid calls out to rydian

"Yes, you won fair and square milady" Rydian Replys

Astrid pulls on his scarf and kisses him lightly on the cheek and says

"I know you threw the race, thank you"

"Tcht, i did nothing of the sort, you were the better Trainer today" rydian answers

"Now if you want to be me this time then your going to have to have exeeding willpower" rydian Said to astrid

"Last one to gobber's bar pays!" rydian calls out

The next thing that happened was a clash of dragons flying out of the academy and towards gobbers bar on the far side of the island.

Wooooo 2nd chapter done thank you for staying with us for this magnificent ride

Please R&R and tell me what you think so far

Also OC x Astrid Awkwardness coming up next chapter!

Thats all forow dragon lovers

TheDerpyDragon Signing off GOODBYE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Victory Of Astrid

**A Lighting Frenzy**

**Another TheDerpyDragon Production by wickermick. (Pre-HTTYD 2) (No Hiccstrid though, more like Hiccheather, Sorry but dats the rules so get over it :P (Ima say dat alot :P)**

Chapter 3: The Victory of Astrid Hofferson

It was about 10pm at night and it was beggining to snow lightly and our story continues at gobbers bar where the dragon riders are celebrating astrids victory in the dragon races and they're was laughter and most of the riders were in the heat of a brawl

Snoutlout and astrid were fighting as many people as possible to get the most amount of people unconscious and they were shouting numbers at eachother

"Thats my 14th" Snoutlout roared

"Well i've just passed 25" Astrid yelled drunk as a skunk fighting people here an there as she pointed to a pile of Unconscious people behind her, All snotlout could do was stare at the pile in Awe.

"She gets a little too competitive don't ya think laddie?" Gobber asks Rydian

"Whatevers she happy with i guess" rydian replys in a sleepy daze

As the sentance finished a mug came out of nowhere and smashes into astrids forhead

"What... hit.. me?..." She asks as rydian picks her up bridal style

"C'mon better get todays champion home" Rydian sleeply said

"Thanks rydian" Astrid thanks before passing out

Just as rydian exits the bar gobber suddenly Shouts after them "Pound it while its hot!"

All rydian could do was use astrids hand to facepalm..

As Rydian walks out of the Bar/Great hall and towards astrids house, Sparky come up to him an signals for rydian to get on his saddle

"Cmon Spark, Go to astrids house rydian tells the dragon, and the dragon obeys and lfys off towards astrids house

They land on her houses roof and goes through the roof window

Rydian lays astrid down on her bed but soon collapses next to the bed asleep

Sparky moves to the bottom of the bed and goes to sleep like his master.

-Next Morning-

As astrid opens her eyes she sees the head of sparky resting at the front board of the bed looking sympathetic (A/N she got hit in the forhead by a frigging Mug for christ sakes)

"Uhh...Sparky...what are you doing here?" Astrid Stutters

She hears a faint sound of snoring coming from the side of her bed, She peers over the side to find rydian collapsed face down on the wooden floor.

"Aww he so cute when he sleeps eheh" Astrid Wispers

Sparky lets out a low pitched roar and with that Rydian abruptly awakes

"WAA.. Im up im up im up!" Rydian manages to say before freezeing on the spot to see astrid peering down at him from her bed

"Uhh hi?" Astrid manages

"Umm Hi?" Rydian stutters

"So... Hows your head.." Rydian asks

"Umm Fine, thank you?"

"Uhh no problem.." Astrid thanks

"So, did anything happen that i should be aware of ?" Astrid asks Curiously

"WHAT?, No no no no, Nothing like THAT happened, You got hit in the head by a flying mug and i carried you home.." Rydian quickly answered

"Oh... right" Astrid says before lying back down

Rydian pulls on his dragons collar towards him and says "Hmm coulda almost sworn she sounded Disapointed" Which earned a Grunt from the dragon and astrid saying "What was that rydian?"

"Ahhh nothing, Well be off have a nice morning Astrid" Rydian quickly says before leaping onto sparky and flying off out her ceiling window.

"Hmm, Rydian eh brain? Well gotta hand it to ya you picked out somone pretty nice." Astrid says before lying down.

OK DONE CHAPTER 3 SORRY TOOK SO LONG

Getting good eh? BTW Sparky is if you hadn't guessed a Skrill Da de daaaa!

Ok dragon lovers TDD signing off

(Sneak preview: Next chapter will be leading up to snoggletog!)


	4. A lightning Frenzys Goodbye

Hey Guys, Great to see you and all of your friends, It brings me Great Sadness, To tell you that I will be discontinuing this story :'(

Its mainly cus I don't have anything to get Astrid and Rydian Together xD, If any of you wish to remake this then I give you permission to use this story as a Basis, Also I give you permission to use the Characters Rydian and Sparky. But don't do anything stupid like kill them off xD.

I am once again deeply sorry, But I will be creating other Storys so keep your eyes and ears open,

Thank you all for the Big support and as always I will find you, In the next fanfiction. Good Day!


End file.
